


Sweet, Sweet Loving

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: First Times [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bottom!Danny, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Food Kink, Food Porn, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Whipped Cream, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is drunk, and he thinks cream tastes good... especially when you lick it off the man you have a crush on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Sweet Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сладкая-сладкая любовь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981497) by [DrinkAndBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite), [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



> Okay, this came about from a discussion on tumblr, so you can blame sherlock2g and weinsanedreamer for encouraging me (love you, girls!)

Danny wasn't entirely sure why he'd done it. They'd all had a lot of alcohol, trying to wind down after a long and difficult case, and the four members of Five-0 had spent the evening in Side Streets before taking the party back to McGarrett's for more beer and to finish the spiced rum he kept in the back of his kitchen cupboard.

Steve had also dug out a bag from his fridge which contained large selection of malasadas and coco puffs, and Kono had thrown one at her boss in the middle of a heated discussion over sniper rifles.

The smear of cream was right there, right in front of Danny, and the alcohol flowing through his blood and dulling his inhibitions told him it was a really good idea to lick it up. Malasadas were delicious, after all.

The fact that the confectionery cream happened to be on his boss's cheek at the time was of no consequence to his mind, not until after he'd used the flat of his tongue to scoop the sweet treat into his mouth and the other three occupants of the room were staring at him with a full range of expressions on their faces. Chin looked a little shocked and confused, Kono was grinning with wide and excited eyes shining, and Steve had something unreadable look on his face as he stared at his partner.

"What?" The blonde mumbled.

"Um... Danny?" Chin smirked, "What are you doing?"

"Cream is tasty," he giggled and popped another mini pastry in his mouth. The others continued to gape at him while his brain caught up with the situation.

It suddenly occurred to him what he'd just done, and his eyes flicked to each of his colleague's faces as his cheeks heated with colour.

"Oh... I... um..."

Steve was still trying to recover and collect his thoughts. The feeling of the cop's slick tongue running across the stubble on his cheek had caught him unawares, and sent a shiver of lust down his spine. He wanted that to happen again, and it had nothing to do with how drunk he was because he'd wanted Danny for a very long time now.

That's when the rookie's hand flashed out and splattered cream across the Jersey man's face, getting it on the hinge of his jaw and on his earlobe.

"Hey, what the fuck?" He picked up a puff and chucked it at her, missing her completely due to his inebriation.

She cackled and smiled ominously at the two men in front of her while Chin put his hands over his face in mock shame over his cousin's actions.

"Steve's turn!" She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the counter, licking her lips.

Danny was about to protest and tell his friend where to shove her pastries, and blame everything on the copious amount of beer he'd consumed, when the SEAL's mouth clamped over his earlobe and sucked the cream from his skin.

He closed his eyes and groaned involuntarily at the contact, face going a slightly darker pink in the process.

When he had the courage to open his eyes again, Steve was tittering like a drunken idiot, Chin was trying to hold in his mirth, and Kono was biting her lip and her eyes looked a little glazed.

The older detective finally burst into laughter. "Time we left, cuz!" He took Kono's arm and pulled her towards the front door while she argued about needing to stay 'due to scientific reasons', and the Hawaiian detective called her a meddling minx before yelling out that they'd see Danny and Steve on Monday.

The front door shut behind them, and the blonde willed his face to return to a normal colour.

"I... should probably go too..." he muttered, picking up his jacket from the chair where he'd thrown it and heading for the door. This was so embarrassing, and he needed to go home and sleep off the drink, and try to work out how he was going to repair any damage he'd just done to his friendship with his boss.

His best friend leaving was the last thing the Navy man wanted, and he needed to show his partner that his alcohol-induced decision wasn't going to backfire. He grabbed up another malasada as he hastily followed his friend, because rum always made him a bit mischievous.

"Danno, wait up."

The cop spun to find Steve right behind him, and the next thing he knew the taller man was grabbing his bicep with one hand and smearing cream across his lips with the other.

He paused out of complete shock and creased his brow, trying to comprehend what the impromptu food fight meant, but he didn't have to wonder for long because the brunette's tongue was running over his closed mouth to remove the mess he'd made, lingering at the corner. The Jersey native's eyes flickered shut for a moment as he took in a sharp breath, but when he didn't move the SEAL pulled back again.

Steve was beginning to consider he might have gotten the wrong end of the stick, because now his friend's pale blue eyes were open again he just looked confused and a little wary as his partner towered over him, close enough for their breath to intermingle. Shit, maybe Danny was just drunk and being playful, he was a very tactile guy after all... but did that extend to platonic licking of other people's faces? Surely not. That had to mean something, right?

The detective held his breath and stared at the smudge of sugary white paste which had transfered onto Steve's chin. He dropped his jacket. The voice in the back of his head that tended to rear up when he was drunk and he normally ignored was screaming at him to lick it, and then if possible lick every other inch of skin he could find... screw it, for once tonight he was going to listen to that voice. He'd claim insanity in the morning.

He took a step forward and his tongue darted out and stole the cream into his mouth where he swallowed it down. Steve gasped a little and looked down on him with heat in his eyes, and then their lips were mashing together and the cop wasn't sure who had made the first move, neither did he care.

He groaned against the taller man's mouth as his grip tightened on Danny's arm, and he was pushed backward until his calves hit the couch and he ended up sitting down heavily.

The Navy man dropped the remains of the pastry from his hand onto the coffee table behind him and placed his knees either side of his friend's hips, straddling him. Danny grasped his wrist and brought his hand up between them where he proceeded to suck all the remaining sweet cream from the brunette's fingers, one by one, while watching the other man's face carefully.

Steve gazed down on him, entranced, watching the blonde's soft lips surround each digit and feeling his smooth tongue sweep around his fingers to clean him off.

"Holy..." he muttered, because that was all his brain could muster right now.

He realised the detective's fingers were working independently, popping open the buttons of Steve's shirt and tugging it from his jeans, and when he was done with the Navy man's hand he began mouthing over his chest as he exposed it to the air, drawing a wanton moan from the SEAL.

The brunette slipped his hands into the shorter man's hair and scratched at his scalp as his lips moved over his skin and closed over a nipple, quick tongue flicking at the nub and making him gasp.

Steve smelled amazing. He'd been scenting that wonderful subtly fruity aftershave on his boss all night, and now he was right up against him and breathing it in deeply, it was underlaid with that familiar musk that was Steve McGarrett. He was hot and solid under Danny's lips, and he wanted to taste every last part of him. His hands went to the Commander's waist and hooked into the waistband of his jeans, pulling him closer to press his crotch against the blonde's stomach.

He could feel his friend's erection through the material of his shirt and the thick denim, and he moaned over the nipple he had between his teeth.

The Navy man hissed at the vibrations that zipped through his pectoral muscle, tightening his hold in Danny's hair and tugging, and then suddenly he was being thrown sideways down to the couch and the Jersey man was over him, biting up his chest and his throat to nibble on his earlobe.

As he was wrestled down into the cushions, the competitive part of his personality fought back despite his enjoyment, and he was soon tipping them both off the couch to land on top of the detective again. He ripped open the blonde's shirt, buttons flying in all directions, reached out for the malasada and scooped some more cream onto his fingers, running a long line of it down Danny's chest and stomach.

All the air had been knocked out of his lungs when his back had hit the floor and a six foot SEAL had landed on top of him, but he sucked in a deep breath when the brunette began to follow the treasure trail of his own creation down Danny's body, licking and sucking as he moved south. His hands grabbed at the taller man's shoulders as he hovered over him, Steve's hands tugging at the button and zipper of the Jersey man's jeans and struggling because of his own intoxicated state.

Fuck, they were drunk, they should _not_ be doing this...

"Steve, Steve stop," he yanked hard on the short, dark hair because it was the only purchase he could get on his best friend, and it had the added benefit of bringing the Commander up to eye level again as he yelped in pain.

"Sorry," he mumbled in reference to the hair-pulling, and also apologising to them both for bringing the fast paced foreplay to a screeching halt. He tried hard to get his breathing under control. "But we are so wasted babe... God, I want this, but we shouldn't when we've had so much to drink..."

Steve growled low in his throat and rubbed their cocks together through their jeans, still trying to entice his friend into continuing, but the noise faded into a defeated moan and he let his forehead fall to the cop's chest.

"Mmm fuck, you're right," he grumbled begrudgingly, and the next words came out as a regretful whine, "I really wanna fuck you so much right now... Shit..."

Danny thumped his head back on the floor, because that sentence was not helping his resolve. "Hngh stop it, Steve... come on, gerroff me," he shoved at the SEAL's shoulders until the man lifted up to give his colleague enough space to slide out from under him and stagger to his feet.

The detective was panting harshly as he pulled his ruined shirt back around him. God he hated himself for ending that. He picked up his jacket again and his eyes met Steve's as he raised up onto his knees, searching his pocket for his cell phone so he could call a taxi.

"Don't go, Danno," the hazel eyes begged him, "we don't have to do anything but just... stay here tonight... please..."

Steve was desperate to stop Danny from leaving. He was disappointed that the activities had come to an end, and the blonde was probably right in what he was saying, but if he could just get the man to stay then maybe they could still salvage something. He couldn't let the progress they had made tonight go to waste.

Danny had to admit, he really didn't want to leave. Going home right now just felt wrong, and he didn't know how they would handle things between them if he walked out of that door. Would it be awkward? Would they lose this and go back to how they were? Or would even that be destroyed? It had the potential to wreck everything. At least, if he stayed, they would still have reason to talk about where this was going in the morning.

He nodded and threw his jacket away again, and Steve stood and held his hand out. Danny briefly considered arguing about sleeping on the sofa, but he knew it was an uncomfortable beast and he imagined his partner's bed to be so much more comfortable.

He allowed the Navy man's fingers to curl around his own and lead him upstairs, the Commander switching off the lights as they went.

When they got into his bedroom, Steve turned to face the blonde and ran his hands through the shorter man's messed up hair. God, he was gorgeous, and now his pulse was returning to normal and he could think a little more clearly, he knew it was probably for the best that they hadn't gone any further tonight. Danny was right, they were drunk. Though seriously, he'd been in love with his friend forever so it shouldn't matter; he knew deep down that he wouldn't regret one moment of sex with Danny, but they needed to be careful. He didn't want anything to happen that his friend might regret if he wasn't ready.

The Jersey man looked up at his best friend and sighed, running a thumb over his cheekbone. He was absolutely beautiful in the half light of his room, and the blonde wanted nothing more than to pick up where they'd left off. He knew his feelings, was sure of them regardless of the alcohol levels in his blood stream, but he needed to know Steve wasn't just doing this because he was drunk and horny.

The taller man dipped down to kiss him delicately, beginning to remove Danny's jeans at a sedate pace. When he protested, placing his hands on Steve's to stop him, the SEAL pulled back.

"Sleeping in jeans isn't fun, Danno. I'm just making us comfortable, that's all." His tone was calm and reassuring, and the cop nodded and started carefully undoing his boss's flies.

With both of them having to look down between them to watch their fumbling hands carefully, their faces ended up next to each other, and they couldn't help but be distracted by nuzzling at one another's cheeks as hot breaths skated over their stubbled jaws. The moment their pants were dropping to the floor around their ankles they both lifted their heads to let their lips meet again, finding one another too irresistible. So much for trying to behave.

They stepped out of their clothing blindly, hands tugging at each other's shirts until they slipped off their shoulders, and the kiss gradually began to gain momentum again. Steve's hands wound up on the detective's hips just above the line of his boxers, kneading the flesh lightly and creating little pulses of pleasure that zipped up Danny's spine and the blonde tried hard to ignore.

For his part, the cop's fingers were trailing the line of the Commander's spine and mapping out the vertebrae and muscular structure. His other hand splayed out against the brunette's rib cage, feeling his heart beat through his chest as it built steadily.

The Navy man nipped at his lower lip gently and Danny moaned involuntarily.

"Shit, Danno... I know what I said but... oh god, I love you so much, and it's not the drink talking..." Steve buried his face into his friend's neck and sighed against his skin.

The blonde kissed his temple and slid his hands to the Commander's arms to push him back and meet his gaze. Now they had begun to touch and caress one another, he was finding it almost physically impossible to stop.

"I love you too, Steve... I'm just... I'm worried we're going to do this wrong..."

The SEAL sighed and squeezed his eyes closed, nodding. "I get what you're saying, and I've gone two years without without admitting how I feel, so what's one more night, huh? But I just want to _be_ with you..."

Danny slipped his hand under his best friend's chin until the man looked at him again. " _Two_ years..? As in... you've felt like this since we met?" Something in his chest pulled, to think that his boss had been in love with him for as long as that, mirroring his own feelings the whole time unbeknownst to them both, that it wasn't just the beer and rum talking.

It was Steve's turn to have his cheeks burn. "Um... yeah... I just didn't have the courage to say anything..."

"Steven, can you do me a favour, please?" The blonde kissed his partner hard before pulling back again.

"Anything," the Navy man whispered.

"Can you please ignore everything I said downstairs, about us not doing this, and just fucking take me now?"

His heart stopped and he stared deep into the detective's blue eyes, trying to process what he'd just said.

"Oh god..." He crushed his lips to Danny's and pulled the shorter man against him, pressing the full length of their bodies together. His erection rubbed up against the other man's hip through their boxers, never really having faded, and it appeared that his partner's arousal hadn't left him either during the soft, sweet kisses because he was still full and hard against his thigh.

Danny wrapped his arms up around Steve's neck like he never wanted to let go, and he didn't lose his grip even for a second as they fell to the mattress with him underneath. He had to release the brunette however, because the man was leaning up and divesting the detective of his underwear before stripping himself, and once they were completely naked all they could do was gaze at each other.

"You are fucking beautiful, Danno..." The Navy man hummed happily and sighed as he ran delicate fingers up the inside of his friend's thigh.

"Not so bad yourself, SuperSEAL," the Jersey man grinned at him and shifted further back into the sheets, "C'mere babe."

The brunette paused only to reach into his bedside drawer and pull out a condom and a bottle of lube, before crawling over Danny and settling between his legs on the mattress.

"Have you done this before?" Steve asked as he nuzzled at the blonde's throat and made him groan at the sensation of their stubble grazing and catching against one another's rough cheeks.

He nodded, having to swallow before he spoke. "Yeah, just not in a while so be careful..."

"Oh course I will," the SEAL smiled down on him and kissed his lips, before moving down to assail his chest with licks and nips.

His slicked finger slid between Danny's ass cheeks, sweeping over his hole, and the cop whimpered at the brief tease. "Oh fuck, Steve..."

The brunette growled low in his chest. "God I love it when you say my name like that..."

The detective chuckled. "I will say it in whatever damn way you want me to, just stop torturing me and get on with it..."

Steve's finger pushed into him at the same time as he licked a wet line up the underside of the Jersey man's cock, and when Danny tensed around him he paused for a moment, allowing him to relax around the sensation of being invaded. He let out a deep breath and the brunette kissed the insides of his thighs until he was ready again.

The blonde curled his fingers into the sheets as his partner began to work him open, gently and slowly, and he relaxed against him and let the discomfort fade away bit by bit. The feeling of Steve's mouth enveloping the head of his dick helped even more, and he moaned and bucked upwards slightly.

The SEAL threw his other arm heavily over his friend's hips to keep him still, and goosebumps broke out over his shoulders as the cop's fingers found their way into his hair and scratched at his scalp and the back of his neck. Danny wasn't holding him or guiding him, he just seemed to need the contact.

When he felt like the shorter man was ready, he pressed a second finger in with the first, and the blonde moaned and shifted his pelvis on the bed slightly to change his angle. Steve took his cock in deeper, swirling his tongue around the smooth flesh and tasting his partner's salty skin.

"Mmm Steve... god, your mouth..."

The Navy man hummed in response, being unable to speak, and the detective gasped and tried to thrust upward reactively.

"Holy shit!" His fingers tugged hard on the Commander's hair, which sent electricity shooting down his back and made him moan again. Danny cried out again and tugged harder, and Steve had to pull off him before the vicious cycle of pleasure span out of control and he ended up with his hair being ripped out.

The cop groaned at the loss of stimulation, and Steve grinned, happy he could have this effect on the other man. His thrusting fingers were joined by a third, and Danny stretched out his spine and let out an encouraging groan.

"Babe... God that feels so good..."

The SEAL kissed up the inside of his colleague's thigh again, flexing his fingers outward as he moved them until the blonde was pressing back against him.

He removed his fingers, crawled up over Danny and grasped a pillow so he could shove it under the cop's lower back, and his friend bent his knees so the soles of his feet were flat on the bed and he was left open to his boss.

"Are you sure about this?" He needed to check, especially after Danny had been hesitant earlier, but the Jersey man just smiled up at him softly.

Steve checking to make sure he was happy, being cautious and caring like that, it sealed the deal for the detective and just assured him even more that this was the right decision. And it was obvious now that their deep affection for one another which had always been present in their friendship was only a cover for their true feelings. He loved Steve, Steve loved him.

"Yes, definitely babe."

The brunette rolled the condom onto his cock, lathering it with lube, and then he leaned down over Danny and slid his hands under the cop's shoulders for purchase.

He dipped his hips until his dick pressed at the Jersey man's entrance, and he kissed him deeply, eliciting a moan of desire from the man under him. He broke the kiss so he could watch Danny's face as he pressed forward, wanting to make sure he didn't cause him any pain as the head of his cock slipped past the loosened ring of muscle.

The blonde winced and Steve paused, but the detective put his hands on his boss's waist and squeezed. "Keep going, I'm fine."

His smile was tight and his breaths were short and sharp, but the SEAL did as he asked and slid slowly in further until he finally bottomed out.

Sweat had broken out in little beads on Danny's forehead, and Steve kissed his brow while he breathed through the discomfort.

"Do you want me to pull out?" He whispered gently. It felt amazing, being buried inside the velvet heat of his best friend's ass, but his only concern right now was the blonde's wellbeing.

Danny shook his head and shifted a little under him. He hadn't done this in years, and it was taking a bit to adjust to his partner's cock filling him. It felt almost perfect, if only he could completely ease into it and let the enjoyment take over.

Then the Navy man's mouth closed over his earlobe and Danny moaned indecently, his eyes rolling back in his head as he released the air from his lungs. The moment he let go, the pain gave way to a wave of pleasure, and he wrapped his legs around the Commander's waist and pulled him in deeper. Now this was perfection.

Steve hissed at the increased stimulation and nipped at the blonde's ear.

"Oh god, right there..." Danny's voice was husky and raw, and the sound alone sent another shiver through the brunette. He could listen to that for hours.

He gave his partner a second to rock against him, and then he pulled almost all the way out so that he could glide back into him again.

As the cop writhed under him and gripped at the flesh of his back, he set up a steady pace of thrusting which had them both sighing and groaning, and he kept his mouth on Danny's ear the whole time.

The detective slipped his fingers into Steve's hair at the back of his head to hold him where he was, arching his back and exposing his neck to the man. He had forgotten just how sensitive that area was when he was aroused, and the feeling was even more incredible with the brunette's rough whiskers grazing against him along with his lips and teeth worrying at the flesh.

His other hand smoothed over the Commander's side, moving to drag nails gently up the taller man's spine. Steve's response was to let out a rather embarrassing keening whine and buck into him hard.

They both cursed loudly and Danny used his nails again, harder this time. The brunette growled against his neck and dug his teeth in to the solid muscle that curved between his partner's neck and shoulder.

"Oh fuck, Steve!" Danny yelled out and tugged at his boss's hair again.

Their erogenous zones well and truly discovered, the two men attacked one another with vigour, almost like they were trying to compete to see who could supply the most erotic pleasure to the other man. Steve moved one hand to the back of Danny's neck and scratched at his scalp, and the blonde's mind blanked for a moment as the muscles in his back contracted and bowed.

The SEAL grunted as two sets of nails dragged up his back, leaving red rows behind them, before lacing into his hair and tugging on the strands.

"Oh Danny, Jesus fuck!" It was almost too much, pumping into the man below him while he assailed his sensitive spots with attention, and hearing the sensuous noises escaping the Jersey man's lips interspersed with swear words and his own name, it was all mixing together to pull him over the edge quicker than he could have imagined. He began to pound into his partner, electricity zapping up his spine with every drive, and he dug his teeth into Danny's neck.

The detective cried out. Every part of his body felt like it was on fire, hyper sensitive and tingling, and with Steve's hand in his hair and the sharp feeling of his teeth on his throat while he rutted into him, the coil of pressure in his stomach tightened further.

"Fuck, Steve... I'm gonna come, oh god keep doing that!"

The taller man rolled his hips as he hammered into his best friend as deep as he could. His cock hit the cop's prostate and Danny bucked underneath him and cried out.

Fireworks went off in his brain as he spilled his heat over his stomach, his orgasm hitting hard. He dragged his nails over the Navy man's back as he shouted his name and pulled him in close.

With his tight channel contracting in waves around his dick, Steve's climax was ripped from him and he howled his lover's name and clamped his mouth over the blonde's to swallow their moans and gasps while he thrust into him a few more times and collapsed down onto his spasming body.

"Holy... fuck..." Danny panted, rolling his partner to the side so that he wasn't crushing the air out of his lungs.

Both men slid their arms around one another languidly and intertwined their legs as best they could. The bliss gave way to utter exhaustion as the endorphins flowed through their veins and eased every twitching muscle, slowing their breathing while their eyelids grew heavier.

"Babe... two years... fuck, I can't believe we didn't do this sooner..." Danny barely wanted to consider the wasted time, it was so unfair.

"We probably should have tried to be a little more obvious... I mean, I was always staring at you, but I guess you didn't see..." Steve shrugged and mouthed at the detective's throat lazily.

The blonde drew his head back and looked down on his boss, giving him an incredulous look. "I called you a _topper_ , Steve... I outright implied you could fuck me, and when you didn't do anything about it I figured it wasn't going anywhere."

The Navy man met his friend's gaze. "How was I supposed to know that? You could have just been really bad with terminology for all I knew!"

"Bad with termin-" Danny groaned and dropped his head back to the pillows. "Fuck, we are so useless..."

"It doesn't matter," Steve buried his face into the gap under his lover's chin and breathed in the scent of the man's spicy aftershave which was now mixed with his own and the smell of sweat and sex, "We got here in the end."

"All I know is Kono is going to be hell to work with now," Danny giggled and tightened his arms around his boss, "She's gonna be so fucking proud of herself..."

The SEAL chuckled against his skin, sleep beginning to claim him. "I'm going to buy her lots of rum to say thank you..."

The cop smirked as the drowsiness slipped his eyes closed and he settled in against his lover. "While you're at the store, can I suggest you also pick up a can of whipped cream? I put a stop to something earlier and I really wanna make that up to you..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I hope they stock up on lots and lots of whipped cream! I loved my boys being concerned about doing things right even though they were drunk, but hot damn Danny needs to make it up to Steve for ending the cream-athon!


End file.
